Chanson pour une absente
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Et Hermione, la si-réfléchie-Hermione, sait qu'elle doit parler, qu'elle doit rassurer, qu'elle doit la libérer de tout le mal qu'elle lui a fait en s'en allant. Mais elle sait aussi que les mots ouvrent des plaies qui ne guérissent pas forcément. Alors elle goûte le poids de ses propres mots sur sa langue, en espérant ne pas la briser une seconde fois.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour !**

 **Ca faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas publié autre chose que** **Les Promesses de l'Aube** **. Mais cette dernière vient de s'achever et je peux donc vous donner ceci.**

 **Merci à la délicieuse PiccolinaSandra pour sa correction !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **.II.**

Il y a toute la tristesse du monde dans la voix de Pansy quand elle demande « Pourquoi ? ».

C'est la preuve ultime dont Hermione n'a pas besoin, pour savoir à quel point elle a brisé la jeune fille. Parce que Pansy, qui est tellement fière de pouvoir afficher un air dédaigneux en toutes circonstances, est devant elle. Ses émotions habitent son visage et sa tristesse s'est lovée dans sa voix.

La voilà, cinq années après leur dernière confrontation, en train d'enlever son masque pour tenter d'avoir enfin le mot de la fin.

Et son « Pourquoi ? » semble s'entendre à l'infini.

Hermione a presque l'impression que le brouhaha dans la pièce d'à côté s'est étouffé, comme pour leur laisser l'espace de jouer leur dernier acte.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'Hermione était une jeune fille réfléchie et encore aujourd'hui, elle est une femme qui réfléchit trop. Elle a toujours affirmé haut et fort que jamais l'amour d'un garçon ne la ferait se détourner des buts qu'elle s'était fixés.

Comment aurait-elle pu deviner que celle qui lui ferait tourner la tête serait une brune d'un mètre cinquante-sept, toujours perchée sur une paire de talons, à la langue assassine et audacieuse ?

Cinq ans après, ses talons sont toujours plus hauts et elles font presque la même taille. Hermione pourrait l'embrasser sans même se pencher. Elle pourrait à nouveau goûter ses lèvres qui lui ont tant manqué, et glisser son nez dans son cou parfumé. Elle pourrait poser ses mains sur ses hanches et se laisser entraîner par un ballet qu'elle connaît encore par cœur, des années après. Elle pourrait sentir à nouveau les lèvres de Pansy dériver sur chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Elle pourrait ressentir leurs cœurs qui battent la chamade, leurs sourires face aux frissons qui les consument.

Est-ce que cinq ans après, on fait l'amour de la même façon ?

Voilà pourquoi. Parce qu'elle avait une longue liste de choses à réaliser et que cinq ans après, le souvenir de Pansy la consume. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait été si elle avait été à ses côtés ? Comment Hermione aurait pu réussir à étudier quand sa seule envie aurait été de se lover contre elle ? Comment aurait-elle pu être concentrée sur ses études quand la seule image de Pansy suffisait à faire apparaître une lueur de joie dans ses yeux ? Harry lui avait mille fois décrit son sourire niais quand ils parlaient d'elle. Quand, ivres, ils cherchaient ce qu'était la définition de l'amour, il répondait qu'il suffisait qu'il prononce le prénom de Pansy pour qu'il en ait la plus belle des représentations.

Oui, Pansy avait été une histoire magnifique. Pansy avait été une petite-amie merveilleuse. Tellement merveilleuse qu'Hermione ne pouvait plus en détourner le regard. Et qu'elle avait pris peur de cette attention qu'elle n'arrivait plus à détourner.

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire pour commencer la conversation. Elles sont là, au milieu d'un large couloir et ça fait deux minutes qu'elles se fixent, se regardent, s'étudient. Comme deux bêtes sauvages qui cherchent à savoir si elles ressortiront victorieuses de cette confrontation. Comme deux femmes qui ont comme dernier souvenir leur dernière rencontre et toute la peine qui en a découlé.

Hermione ne sait pas quoi dire mais la tension qu'il y a entre elles la rend folle et lui donne envie de faire volte-face.

 **\- Je méritais un meilleur au revoir.**

Comme si Pansy avait senti qu'Hermione allait prendre la poudre d'escampette, elle a parlé. La Gryffondor s'attendait à une voix venimeuse, colérique, violente. Mais non. Le ton de Pansy est étonnamment doux, un peu fatigué, comme si c'était une réflexion qu'elle s'est déjà faite mille fois.

Et Hermione, la si-réfléchie-Hermione, sait qu'elle doit parler, qu'elle doit rassurer, qu'elle doit la libérer de tout le mal qu'elle lui a fait en s'en allant. Mais Hermione sait aussi que les mots ouvrent des plaies qui ne guérissent pas forcément. Elle doit choisir ses mots avec précision, sans donner l'impression qu'elle ne les pense pas ou qu'elle les invente. C'est un exercice difficile, pour lequel elle n'a jamais été douée. Hermione apprend. Hermione pourrait réciter des pans entiers de ses manuels. Elle pourrait lui réciter un poème pour retranscrire tout ce qu'elle pense, tout ce qu'elle tait. Mais Pansy l'accuserait de se cacher. Alors Hermione goûte le poids de ses propres mots sur sa langue, en espérant ne pas la briser une seconde fois.

 **\- Oh Pansy, bien sûr que tu méritais un meilleur au revoir. Tu méritais mille fois mieux. Tu méritais quelqu'un qui t'aime avec ardeur. Tu devrais être avec quelqu'un qui ne doute jamais quand elle est à tes côtés. Quelqu'un qui t'encouragerait, qui croirait en toi à chaque instant. Quelqu'un qui te soutiendrait et que tu aimerais de manière inconditionnelle. Pansy, tu mérites que l'on t'offre le monde sur un plateau.**

 **\- Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire, toi ?**

 **\- Je n'en étais pas digne. J'ai douté, beaucoup. De toi et de tes regards enjôleurs destinés à d'autres que moi. De moi et de ma capacité à t'aimer pleinement.**

Elle comprend maintenant qu'elle doit aller au fond des choses, que taire une partie de la vérité ne protégera pas Pansy. Comme lui mentir ne l'a pas protégée de la tristesse et du doute cinq ans auparavant.

 **\- J'ai décidé de ce que j'allais faire de ma vie à sept ans. Et puis, j'ai découvert le Monde Sorcier, ses lois et ses défauts. J'ai ajusté mon plan à treize ans. La Guerre n'était qu'un contretemps, si j'arrivais à y survivre. J'avais un plan. Un plan très précis qui n'impliquait pas de tomber amoureuse. Et quand les gens me disaient que l'amour ne se commande pas et qu'un jour, un garçon me volerait mon cœur, je les méprisais. Quelque part, c'était peut-être pour ça que je ne m'étais pas trop approchée des garçons. Harry et Ron, c'étaient des amis, des piliers, mais jamais ils n'auraient pu « voler mon cœur » comme disaient ces gens beaucoup trop fleurs bleues. Pourquoi me serais-je méfiée de toi, Pansy ? Tu n'étais pas un garçon, je ne savais même pas que j'avais ça en moi. Il m'a fallu des années pour me rendre compte que la seule raison pour laquelle un garçon ne m'avait pas volé mon cœur était tout simplement parce que je n'étais pas intéressée par les garçons. Mais ça ne devait rien changer. J'avais un plan. Et je ne devais laisser personne m'en détourner. Même pas toi. Surtout pas toi. Surtout pas toi et tes sourires si spéciaux, surtout pas toi et ton humour, surtout pas toi et ton amour.**

 **J'avais un plan. Un plan si parfait. J'ai toujours été bonne pour les plans. Ce sont eux qui ont maintenu Harry en vie. Mes plans prennent en compte toutes les variables, toutes les options. Mon plan avait prévu chaque probabilité. Sauf celle que je tombe éperdument amoureuse de toi.**

 **Il y avait le plan et cet amour qui prenait de plus en plus de place. Tu sais pourquoi je ne te méritais pas ? Parce que n'importe qui aurait dit « Au diable le plan, je choisis Pansy ! ». Tu mérites quelqu'un qui te choisisse dans n'importe quelle situation. Et je ne t'ai pas choisi. J'ai fait un choix ce soir-là, et ce n'est pas toi que j'ai pris.**

 **Est-ce que je le regrette ? Parfois, quand la solitude m'étouffe. Mais, je sais aussi que si je t'avais choisi ce soir-là, Pansy, si j'avais fait ce que n'importe qui digne de toi aurait dû faire, et si cela m'avait coûté mon si précieux plan, mes objectifs, alors j'aurais passé ma vie à me demander si je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux. Quelqu'un digne de toi t'aurait choisi, quand moi, j'aurais peut-être fini par te détester parce que je n'avais pas pu réussir tout ce que j'avais voulu.**

Hermione craint de la regarder. Elle craint la colère, la tristesse ou la méchanceté que Pansy peut avoir au fond des yeux à ce moment-là. Elle a passé cinq ans à regretter le simple fait de l'avoir quittée, elle peut bien passer les cinq prochaines années à regretter les vérités qu'elle a avouées.

Cela explique qu'elle ne sente que son visage partir lorsque la gifle la frappe de plein fouet. Apparemment, Pansy a choisi la colère. Comment pourrait-elle en être étonnée ? Pansy Parkinson ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort, Pansy Parkinson fait regretter au sort de s'être frotté à elle.

Sa voix, sa belle voix est basse et venimeuse quand les lèvres s'approchent de ses oreilles, Hermione se surprend à penser à toutes ces fois où elles lui ont murmuré des mots d'amour ou d'amante :

 **\- J'avais mes propres plans, mon propre avenir tracé, Hermione. Et à aucun moment il n'a été prévu de brader cet avenir pour quelqu'un, même pour toi. Comment oses-tu penser que ma présence t'aurait empêché d'atteindre tes objectifs ? On aurait pu s'entraider, se soutenir, s'élever ensemble. Mais non, Hermione Granger est pétrie de certitudes. Hermione Granger sait. La sorcière qui se moquait de la divination mais qui se targue de pouvoir connaître l'avenir mieux que personne. Je vais te faire une prédiction, comme toi tu sais si bien les faire. Si tu ne m'avais pas quittée il y a cinq ans, tu serais exactement au même endroit, aussi brillante et reconnue que maintenant. Mais je serais à tes côtés, aussi respectée que je le suis.**

 **Vis avec ça Hermione. Il y a cinq ans, tu as fait un choix qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. A aucun moment tu n'avais à choisir entre moi et ton avenir brillant. Tu aurais pu avoir les deux. A aucun moment, je n'ai pensé que tu pourrais repousser tes rêves pour moi. Mais j'aurais été heureuse de t'accompagner. Vis avec ce regret Hermione. Tu es la raison pour laquelle on n'est plus ensemble. Parce que tu as choisi pour nous deux au lieu de tout simplement me parler. Vis avec ce regret.**

Et Pansy fait volte-face, ses cheveux volants, tout son corps oscillant comme un pendule, hypnotique.

Hermione ne sait pas ce qui se passe mais l'instant d'après, elle a attrapé la main de Pansy. Cette dernière la regarde, attendant sans doute une parole.

Hermione ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle n'y a pas réfléchi. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle a vu Pansy s'en aller et que c'était impossible qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle la laisse seule. Elle l'a vu s'en aller et tout l'être d'Hermione a hurlé de douleur parce qu'elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle a accompli pour pouvoir avoir Pansy avec elle.

Elle se rend compte qu'elle s'est fourvoyée il y a cinq ans. Qu'elle a fait le mauvais choix. Que Pansy a raison. C'est ça qu'elle aimerait lui dire. _Je suis désolée. Rattrapons ces cinq années. Laisse-moi t'aimer._ Mais elle sait déjà que le monde ne marche pas comme ça. En cinq ans, elles ont grandi, mûri, été blessées et ont blessé d'autres gens. Elle sait que la Pansy devant elle n'est pas exactement la Pansy qu'elle a aimé. Et la partie rationnelle de son cerveau chuchote qu'elles sont peut-être en train de surestimer leur relation passée. Mais tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que tout son corps refuse de laisser partir une Pansy qui la regarde maintenant de plus en plus étrangement.

 **\- Laisse-moi t'inviter à dîner. Je veux, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fait ces dernières années. Laisse-moi …**

Et Hermione ne sait pas exactement ce qu'elle veut qu'on lui laisse faire. Mais les mots trébuchent dans sa bouche et elle n'arrive pas à exprimer son envie d'avoir Pansy pour elle pour une soirée.

Elle a peur de reprendre une gifle. Peur que Pansy en profite pour la blesser comme elle a été blessée il y a cinq ans. Peur qu'elle lui dise qu'elle est amoureuse d'un(e) autre et qu'elle est heureuse sans elle. Peur de voir qu'elle est la seule à ressentir ce besoin d'avoir l'autre un peu pour soi.

Mais les Mages doivent être avec elle.

Les traits de Pansy s'adoucissent un peu. Un sourire discret, timide. Et puis, Pansy se reprend. Le masque dédaigneux revient et elle lui assène :

 **\- Demain soir. Il y a ce restaurant gastronomique que je veux tester. Et bien sûr, c'est toi qui payes.**

Et elle fait volte-face, laissant Hermione seule dans ce couloir, comme si cette dernière conversation n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Mais Hermione sait que tout ira bien. Parce que malgré ces cinq années, elle la connaît toujours et qu'elle arrive toujours à voir ses sentiments sous le masque dédaigneux. Et Pansy était juste heureuse de cette promesse de se retrouver à nouveau en tête à tête.

 **.II.**

 **J'espère que ça ne finit pas trop en glucose. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne semaine,**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : « Chanson pour une absente » est une chanson de Barbara**


End file.
